Żałosna odmiana magii
by Eliss Snape
Summary: Hermiona Granger i wróżbiarstwo.


_Wszyscy wpatrywali się w Harry'ego – wszyscy prócz Hermiony, która stanęła za fotelem profesor Trelawney._

_- Mnie to wcale nie przypomina ponuraka – oświadczyła spokojnie._

_Profesor Trelawney spojrzała na nią z politowaniem._

_- Wybacz mi, moja droga, ale muszę ci powiedzieć, że masz wokół siebie bardzo niską aurę. Twoja wrażliwość na rezonanse przyszłości bliska jest zeru._

Ciche westchnięcie wydobyło się z jej gardła, a klatka piersiowa nieznaczenie się przy tym uniosła. Mknęło pośpiesznie, rzucone w głąb pustego dormitorium i roztrzaskało się o ściany pokoju, niknąc bezpowrotnie. Gryfonka leżała na łóżku, a cisza otulała ją ze wszystkich stron. Była sama, ponieważ wszyscy zapewne stłoczyli się w Wielkiej Sali domagając się posiłku po odbyciu kilku lekcji.

Sama nic by nie przełknęła. Czuła gule spoczywając w gardle, przez którą nie mogła wydusić nawet jednego słowa. Żołądek był pusty, jednak żadne jedzenie teraz by jej nie zaspokoiło. Hermionie kręciło się nieznacznie w głowie, jednak nie ze względu na osłabienie, a paraliżujący jej ciało strach, który przyjmował postać napierającego na jej serce ciężaru. Oddychała nieśpiesznie, bo gdyby pozwoliła sobie na głębsze wdechy prawdopodobnie wpadałaby w paniki, która już czaiła się na granicy jej świadomości.

Leżała czując odrazę. Przecież, mimo magicznych zdolności, jej domeną było życie wedle mugolskiego zdrowo-rozsądkowego podejścia. Zawartość żołądka podeszła jej do zapchanego gardła, kiedy uświadomiła sobie czym jest. Czuła na języku smak żółci i z trudem, po raz drugi w ciągu tej godziny, powstrzymywała się przed zwymiotowaniem.

_Nie myśleć o tym_ – powtarzała uparcie.

Porzuciła swój rozsądek czując stopniowo wypełniającą ją panikę. Chciała szybkiego rozwiązania, najprostszego, po którym zaraz poczuje ulgę, więc wyrzuciła z głowy wszelkie wątpliwości, troski, jednak również chłodne kalkulacje i przypuszczenia, które podpowiadał jej ponadprzeciętny umysł. Bała się, a w chwilach trwogi tylko najwięksi potrafią pozostać rozumni. Jak widać ona do nich nie należy i z tego powodu poczuła do siebie ogromny zawód.

_Najwybitniejsza czarownica młodego pokolenia_ - prychnęła i poczuła, że jej oczy zaczynają łzawić. Po trochu z pogardy do siebie, ale także z ogarniającej jej złości.

Odetchnęła płytko po raz kolejny i pomyślała, że to dobre rozwiązanie – skupić się na emocjach, a nie myślach. Czyli całkowicie porzucić to, co przez lata spędzone w Hogwarcie kreowało jej osobowość. W momentach trwogi, człowiek kurczowo chwyta się ratunku, nie bacząc czy w ten sposób zaprzecza swoim ideą i wierzeniom.

Wstręt, który w niej wzbierał, potęgował się z każdą sekundą i rozpaczliwie szukał ujścia z napiętego ciała czarownicy. Czuła, że jej dusza pragnie pogrążyć się w furii. Nie mogła na to pozwolić, nic nie może przejąć nad nią kontroli, a zwłaszcza nie to, co dzisiejszego ranka sobie uświadomiła.

Zacisnęła zęby do bólu i poczuła, że jej oczy mocniej łzawią. Zdrowy rozsądek powrócił na moment, kiedy nakazał jej głowie odwrócić się nieznacznie w lewo, aby sprawdziła godzinę. 13.28 – co oznaczało, że miała jeszcze pół godziny, zanim zmuszona będzie udać się do sali transmutacji na zajęcia z profesor McGonagall.

Zaraz po tym świadome rozumowanie ponownie ją opuściło. Opadła lekko na białą poduszkę, jednak nie zamknęła oczu. Jej młodym ciałem władało irracjonalne i całkowicie bezsensowne uczucie - bała się nawiedzających ją obrazów.

Jej spojrzenie bacznie obserwowało każdy skrawek idealnie zorganizowanej przestrzeni życiowej, którą obrała w swoje posiadanie. Zawsze taka była – ułożona pod każdym względem i mimo, iż wiązała się z tym przewidywalność jej poczynań, to mogła na to przystać. Uporządkowane życie ją odprężało.

Warknęła wrogo, kiedy uświadomiła sobie, że ponownie pozwala swoim myślom na kalkulacje i zaraz, jak na zawołanie, jej umysł wypełnił się wspomnieniami widziadeł, które nawiedzały ją od jakiegoś czasu.

Zaszlochała czując swą bezsilność, jednak była zbyt dumna, by zwrócić się o pomoc do osoby, którą najbardziej gardzi.

- Typowa Gryfonka – szepnęła do siebie na wpół rozdrażniony i przepełnionym paniką głosem. Strach zbierał już żniwo.

_Wewnętrzne oko może być nie lada ciężarem..._- zabrzmiało w jej głowie, a echo tych słów odbijało się od jej świadomości przez pewien czas piskliwym i, wedle jej opinii, przesiąkniętym fałszem teatralnym głosem Trelawney.

Skrzywiła się z pogardą, jednak nie potrafiła ocenić do kogo była ona skierowana.

Uważała wróżbiarstwo za coś… ośmieszającego magię właściwą. Myśląc o tym teraz, wiedziała, że znaczący wpływ miała na to ich (pożal się Boże!) nauczycielka. Co do tego nie miała najmniejszych wątpliwości – Trelawney była oszustką. Po części dlatego też nienawidziła przewidywania przeszłości – tak łatwo było wykorzystać tę dziedzinę magii, zbrukać ja, omotać ludzi, tak aby wierzyli, iż rzeczywiście cos się potrafi. Magia właściwa była przebiegła i dumna, zdradnica i brutalna w jej ciemnych obliczach – niczym nie przypominała bezbronnego wróżbiarstwa.

Nie może jednak ignorować oczywistych faktów – była nią skażona. Nie dawała prawa bytu tym myślom aż do dziś, kiedy to dowiedziawszy się od Harry'ego na czym będzie polegać ostatnie zadanie Turnieju Trójmagicznego i z mieszanką wściekłości i gorzkiej satysfakcji stwierdziła, że wszystkie przewidziała w swoich _widziadłach_.

Było to coś na obraz snu, jednak nie w jego podstawowej postaci. Działo się to, kiedy zamykała oczy i jej spaczony dar nie przejmował się czy akurat siedzi na Historii Magii, Eliksirach, w bibliotece, podczas posiłku czy leżąc w łóżku. Nie działo się tak za każdym razem i chyba to było najgorsze – zamiast przeżyć te wizję i mieć spokój, musiała wyczekiwać je z roznęcą trwogą. Nie sposób ich obłaskawić.

Przyjmowały postać całych wydarzeń, przyszłych sytuacji, a czasem jedynie symboliczne mary, rozmyte kształty.

Czuła kaskadę łez, jednak nie mogła zamknąć oczu, nie chciała znów stawać naprzeciw strasznych widziadeł, więc rozszerzyła je aż do oporu.

Nie było niczym złym posiadać talent także i do wróżbiarstwa, nawet mimo lekko zdrożnego uczucia, iż musi przyznać się do istnienia czegoś, czemu nie dawała prawa bytu. Mogła to z łatwością przeżyć. Nie umiała jednak udźwigać ciężaru bólu, który już spoczywał na jej barkach.

Poczęła szamotać się na łóżku i zwinęła się w mały kłębek, wciąż z szeroko otwartymi brązowymi oczyma.

Przepełniała ją nienawiść… nienawiść do śmierci, której przyszło Hermionie asystować. Musiała czekać, oglądać jej igraszki i upewniać się czy jej spaczony umysł ma racje.

Pozwoliła sobie na głębokie oddechy, bo strach i tak władał nią całą. Zaraz po tym z jej gardła wyrwał się ochrypły szloch, który zachwiał jej młodym ciałem. Uczucia nią zawładnęły, a ciało, które tak doskonale nauczyła się kontrolować ją zawiodło – opuściła zmęczone powieki.

Jak na zawołanie pojawiła się wizja, która była odbiciem jej dzisiejszego snu. Nawiedzał ją od ponad czterech miesięcy, niekiedy pod tą symboliczną postacią, czasem jako realne wydarzenia dziejące się tuż przed jej nosem.

Czarny pies obserwował ją bystrymi oczyma. Były szare niczym woda i przerażająco puste, kiedy pochłonęła je kotara utkana z szarzystych, lekkich obłoków – niczym dym papierosowy. Próbował krzyknąć ludzkim głosem, jednak z jego pyska wydobyło się samo warknięcie. Trujący dym pochłonął Łapę i nigdy go nie zwrócił.

Znajdowała się na obcej ziemi, być może nawet planecie zważywszy na dwa słońca górujące na lekko pomarańczowym niebie, na którego płótnie migoczyły słabo pierwsze gwiazdy – dlaczego skojarzyły się jej z piegami? Słońca jarzyły się wściekłą czerwienią niczym ich włosy. Radosne, przekonane o swej wyjątkowości i unikalności, wyjątkowo butne. Były sobie przeznaczone, przełamywały dogmat bratnich dusz, który twierdził, iż mogą stać się nimi jedynie kochankowie – ich łączyła braterska nić wieczności. Niebo powoli ciemniało, pozwalając zwolna opadać jaśniejącym kulom – jedna z nich nie miała wzbić się ku niebu nigdy więcej.

Nagle w niebo wzbiły się dwa stworzenia mające za nic opór, jaki stawiało im powietrze. Mknęły ku górze i nie mogła dostrzec czy toczą względem siebie batalie czy jedynie mijają się podczas lotu. Rozpoznała w nich piękne feniksy. Ich pióra mieniły się ciepłą żółcią i gorącą czerwienią. Przy końcach ich ogonów i skrzydeł dostrzegła zarys płomieni, zażyły się z wolna. Ptaki były piękne w swym majestacie i wyższości – poza jej dłońmi, niedoścignione, odległe i… skazane na zagładę. W jednej chwili obydwa stanęły w płomieniach. Wysoko nad jej głową dopalały swe jestestwa, a popiół ich zwęglonych ciał szybował w dół. Jednak zanim jeszcze dotarł na ziemię począł przyjmować dwa odmienne kształty – biel i czerń. Jeden z nich był gołębicą – symbolem pokoju, dobra, głosicielem dobrej nowiny. Drugi przyjął kształt kruka – mrocznego stworzenia, opryskliwego, samotnika, złego ducha, mary. Dotarły na ziemię już martwe. Kiedy podeszła do nich bliżej spostrzegła, że ich pióra nie są idealnie białe i czarne – były różnymi odmianami szarości.

Odetchnęła głęboko, kiedy ponowieni mogła otworzyć oczy i buchnęła płaczem. Jej autorytety, przyjaciele, niemal rodzina – wszystkich czekała zagłada. Nie mogła jednak na nic poradzić – wiedziała, że jedynie dzięki ich ofierze Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył będzie mógł uśmiercić węża. Innego rozwiązania nie było.

Wytarła szybko oczy widząc, że jest już 14.07 i od dwóch minut trwa transmutacja. Zebrała książki i wybiegła z dormitorium.

Czuła się zbrukana tą żałosną odmianą magii. Nie chciała jej, gardziła nią bardziej niż przypuszczała, że potrafi. Chciała od tego uciec, ale za każdym razem wracało. Taki jak i teraz…

Nagle na kogoś wpadła i przez impet uderzenia zamknęła oczy. Czując, ze opiera się o twardą klatkę piersiową mężczyzny najprawdopodobniej na piątym lub szóstym roku, widziała pod powiekami herb Puchonów. Lśnił, połyskiwał i mienił się czarnymi ornamentami na żółtym tle. W jednej chwili barwa słońca przemieniła się w czerwień i to zdecydowanie nie gryfońską – była ciemna, wpadał w barwę wina i pachniała zarazem odpychająco i słodko. Uświadomiła sobie, że to krew.

- Hermiono.

Poczuła na swoim ramieniu czyjąś dłoń, która lekko nią szarpnęła. Podniosła powieki i spostrzegła szare tęczówki, które obserwowały ją uważnie. Czaiła się w nich radość, a Gryfonka miał ochotę znów żałośnie załkać.

Patrzał na nią wyczekująco, najwyraźniej żądał jakiejś odpowiedzi.

- Witaj Cedriku, czy mógłbyś powtórzyć? – zapytała i miała ochotę pisnąć z zadowolone, kiedy spostrzegła, że jej głos nie drży, choć ona sama w środku cała dygotała.

- Mówiłem, że już po dzwonku i lepiej się pośpiesz.

- Oczywiście – odpowiedziała wymijając go.

- I powiedz Harry'emu, że coś wymyśliłem odnośnie ostatniego zadania. Niech poczeka po tej lekcji pod salą transmutacji. Możesz to dla mnie zrobić?

- Nie ma sprawy. – Posłała mu uśmiech i ruszyła biegiem do klasy.

Złość wypełniała ją cała, nienawiść aż buchała, a w ustach czuła jad wzgardy względem siebie. To chyba nie zaskakujące, że obwiniała siebie, prawda? To tylko i wyłącznie jej wina, że potrafi cos takiego.

Zapukała i weszła do sali od transmutacji ze świadomością, iż Cedrik Diggory nie przeżyje ostatniego zadania Pucharu Trójmagicznego.


End file.
